


Butterfly

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, De-aged to sixteen because physics are now mine to play with, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male-Female Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Realistic, Self Insert Weekend, Self-Insert, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: Sometimes we overestimate our own abilities. It can hurt us in ways we'd never imagine, it can break us beyond help. Or it can change us. I find my way into Naruto, I have nothing but my wit and my will to survive, because what seems like a dream can easily become a nightmare.





	1. Fear

A set of images come to life around me. All I can see are colors and shapes, before everything begins to clear into something completely different. Around me are tall, overhanging trees, and in front of me, a large gate serving as the entrance to the surrounding massive walls. I stared in awe, caught between shock and familiarity.

The gates I recognized to a degree, they were animated the last time I saw them. Now, they were real, in real life standing higher than the trees, I couldn't believe my eyes. These were the gates to Konoha, you see, however Konoha wasn't a real place.

But now it was, suddenly there in all it's glory, sun burning down as the wind ruffled the trees causing them to sway as birds chirped and insects buzzed. Suddenly I became aware that I was indeed in a new environment, and not seated in class listening to my professor's lecture like I was supposed to be. Instead I sat there in the dirt in front of a massive gate that belonged to one of the Five Great Nations in a fictional world full of Shinobi.

Like the perfectly reasonable person I am, I decided to move away from the gates, because I knew Anbu watched the area near Konoha, and I didn't know if I needed proper ID to get inside. I stood up trying to appear inconspicuous and calm as I grabbed my bag, and headed off in the opposite direction and tried to calm myself.

 _Anbu might be watching. Ninjas. Killers. Oh god, what if they think I'm a threat to the village? Shit can the Ninja hounds smells fear? Can the Aburame bugs smell fear? What should I do? Oh god, oh god, oh god please let this be some kind of dream._ My legs trembled as my hear raced and I fought to seem normal. I felt the sudden urge to run, but suppressed it as best I could. Running would not look good, not at all. 

_Think, woman, think! Ok, you appeared in front of the gates of a fricken fictional dimension, great, Ok, process that later, you know there should be guards at each gate and probably Anbu patrols, right? So wouldn't they notice a girl appearing out of nowhere? Wouldn't they sense it? Unless they didn't, unless I didn't have chakra? I wasn't born here so it wouldn't make sense if I did have any now that I think about it. Shit, what if they think I'm suppressing my chakra instead since they've never see anyone without chakra!_

I forced my feet to keep moving, though now at a relatively quicker pace as my panic increased with each passing moment, I felt like hungry wolf was watching me, and would jump out at any moment to strike me down. I took deep breaths, trying to sooth myself, but thought about what was happening around me still. _What if nobody speaks English? I speak some Japanese, enough to get by, but my accent would be a dead give away and would be suspicious._

My mind whirled with all manner of possibilities, ranging from how I got here to why I wasn't already being attacked. That's when I stopped upon a kunai landing extremely close to me, causing me to jump back with an undignified yelp.

Anbu appeared, just like I knew they would, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt two behind me, which was an odd creeping sensation of dread, among odd sense of knowing, and destroyed any ideas of running before they even were considered. Even if there was only one, there was no way I was outrunning a fucking Anbu.

I started at them, almost amazed by there very existence. After all, not a but a few moments ago they didn't exist. I was sure if I should be scared, this was to surreal, but the dread sense filled me and I knew I was in danger. I didn't want to be the first to speak because I didn't know if they could understand English or not. But I went for it, after a moment of silence.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice coming out a very high pitch, much higher than my usual tone.

"Please state your name and purpose, where did you come from?" The Anbu in front of me asked. I blinked and forced myself to control my breathing. "My name is Jeanne, and I.. I.." Suddenly my voiced stopped working as my chest felt like someone was squeezing the air out of my lungs and my head began to spin as my vision clouded. 

The last thing I remember is hitting the cold, hard, ground.

 

 

 


	2. Explanations

Tsunade had not expect to hear about a girl who’d appeared in front of the village gates out of nowhere. She certainly didn’t expect the girl to have immediately passed out and brought to the hospital. Upon inspecting the girl, she noticed multiple things:

 

One: the amount of pollution and toxins in the girl’s body should have her dead.

Two: the fact that the girl’s chakra system was the most damaged Tsunade had ever seen, almost like it was never there to begin with.

Three: She would be dead without serious medical care.

 

Her chakra was rejecting her body, that is her body was acting like it’s never been exposed to chakra and was receiving this foreign energy with the same measures it would use against disease. Her immune system was attacking her chakra network which was barely intact as it was.

 

The girl had likely passed out from how low her reserves were, if they hadn’t brought her here a moment later she would dead.

 

As for now she’s in a coma. Tsunade did manage to stabilize the girl for now but in her condition it would be a miracle if she even survived.

 

Tsunade wondered who this girl was, not a month had gone by since she’d become Hokage and she was already dealing with these kinds of things, first Sasuke abandons the leaf and now a girl appears out of nowhere with strange injuries. Not to mention the Leaf village was struggling from Orochimaru’s attack, it had to seem like Konoha was unaffected and still possessed it’s power.

 

They couldn’t afford any weakness to be exposed or else the other villages might get ideas.

 

 

The girl was healing. It was a miracle. Her chakra was adjusting to her body and it was growing at a rapid pace. She hadn’t woken up yet, nor has she shown any signs of waking. It’s been a month and a half, and her not waking is concerning though her body continues to adjust itself.

 

Naruto left the Leaf village with Jiraiya.

 

__

 

 

 

My vision was blurry when I woke up. I heard the sound of a heart monitor speed up, and someone ran into the room and gasped, I heard voices as a commotion took place around me. A light was shone into my eyes, and out of reflex I swatted my hand at her.

 

My hand felt week and feeble feeling over, and only managed to lightly tap whoever it was. This caused me to try and sit up, which was harder than it should be. I blinked and looked around, seeing what looked like medical staff run about a hospital and for a second I thought I’d hallucinated the Ninja.

 

But I knew this wasn’t a hospital like the ones I knew when I saw the Shinobi headbands on there foreheads.

I forced myself to sit back up and look at the nurse. “How long?” I asked, my voice sounding broken and came out in a croak, probably from never being used.

 

“Two months.” I sat there, numb as she left for a moment, most likely to inform whoever the Hokage was…

 

Whoever the Hokage was.

 

I pulled myself out of bed, standing on wobbly legs I ran out of the room, stumbling and staggering as I did so, I ran towards stairs that lead up, going up until I reached the roof.

 

I ran outside, feeling the sun beat down on my face and the wind blew through my hair as I walked out looking around at the village and buildings until I found what I was looking for.

 

The stone faces… one two three four… five. Tsunade was Hokage. I knew who to expect now. I leaned on the railing and sighed, the adrenaline wearing off as my legs felt even weaker.

 

Looks like I’ll be needing some physical therapy. I looked at the Hokage faces and around at the village and felt like I was still in a coma because _how is this even real?_

 

“Beautiful view isn’t it?” I jumped, and looked to see Tsunade. “So do mind telling me who you are, why your here and how on earth you got those injuries?” She asked. I opened my mouth but she silenced me. “But first you’re going back to your room.”

 

Upon reaching the hospital room and returning to bed, I explained the situation. I don’t know how I ended up here, my name is Jeanne (Something she already knew since the Anbu told her) and also that I was born without chakra.

 

That lead to where I was from. I was from a place very far from here that doesn’t have any Shinobi or chakra. That lead to more questions… yeah. I ended up admitting to her being a fictional character. That landed me in T&I and a little talk (mind scan) from a Yamanaka and a chat with Ibeki.

 

Which lead to nightmares, I’ll skip the unpleasantness but I ended up back in the hospital to undergo physical therapy while being watched and guarded by Shinobi like a prisoner.

 

I also gave Tsunade everything I have on the Akatsuki. Except for the Obito/Madara thing. I just answered her questions.

She even asked what I knew about Orochimaru, and I told her what I did know and what she probably already know.

 

I gave nothing of the future making it clear if I talked I could put the village in danger, and that if she wanted me to talk about that kind of info she should get the ROOT of the problem.

 

Hinted as best I could without killing myself. Heh.

* * *

**Please review. Any ideas (so long as they are able to fit in the story) are welcome.**


End file.
